The Elaeagnus plant is of the family elaeagneae. A patented Elaeagnus is disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,750 which claims a new variety of olive with a distinctive growth habit. The parent of the novel cultivar in this application is a variegated Elaeagnus scrub with dark green centered leaves bordered by a yellow edge. The parent is 5 to 6 feet high and 5 to 6 feet wide. The leaves are alternate, simple and entire. The leaf shape is elliptic to oblong ovate and varies from 1 to 2 inches in length.